


you put a fever inside me

by dizzyondreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sci Fi AU, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so good together. They <i>flowed</i> when they were piloting, the two of them flawlessly executing moves that proved successful in mission after mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you put a fever inside me

The space station was huge, clinical with all its steel and blinking banks of computers, and completely intimidating. They got a tour on their first day, Jean and the group of fellow pilots-to-be. The mess hall, bunks, a huge swimming pool and a gym with more equipment than Jean had ever seen. Rooms full of strange contraptions that their temporary tour guide and future drill sergeant told them they’d train in to learn how to fly the ships in a controlled environment. 

He took them to see the ships, and Jean had felt something lodge in his throat and stay there as his eyes swept over the long, deadly arches of them. His own wide-eyed and awestruck face was reflected back at him in the sleek black metal.

He slept that night in a tiny, uncomfortable bunk. He dreamed of flying one of the ships, his co-pilot at his side and space stretching endless before him. 

The next day they were given their team assignments. Jean felt his dreams deflate when his new partner, a short, stocky boy named Eren, failed at the first test. 

“You just gotta balance your core.” Jean hissed to him as Eren flipped over again, his head hitting the metal floor with a solid _thunk_. Eren winced and struggled fruitlessly.

“That makes no sense and you know it.” He snapped back, trying to right himself. His ears were bright red, and Jean knew him well enough by this point to know that he was seconds away from erupting. The kid had a famous temper, one that had made him stand out from the beginning.

Piloting was all about the pilot’s communication with their body. Sergeant Shadis had them practising on steadying their centre of gravity on a weird set up that had the pilots strapped into harnesses attached to wires attached to poles. Jean was good at it. Eren, not so much.

“It’s not _hard_.” Jean shot back, frustrated. “Try _harder_.”

“I am!” Eren growled, reaching an arm out to Jean. “Flip me up the right way and I’ll get it next time.”

Jean helped him into a vertical position, grumbling when Eren flipped back around again and hit his forehead on the floor with another firm smack.

Eren was a hard worker, but didn’t have the innate talent Jean, or some of the other trainees seemed to have. Even with his hard-headed resolve (sometimes bordering on pig-headedness) and complete and utter excess of _caring_ just too much, he still fell behind. However, Shadis had liked what he saw in Eren, and much to Jean’s chagrin they were kept together as a duo as they left their training behind and threw themselves fully into their new roles as pilots.

The first few weeks were rough, consisting of more arguments and sulking silences between them than actual teamwork. Jean teased him relentlessly whenever he messed up, mostly because he enjoyed getting a rise out of the guy. Eren was just so goddamn explosive and Jean loved having someone to push against who would push right back. It resulted in more than one bloody nose, and Jean found himself liking how Eren looked with blood webbing his teeth as he snarled an insult Jean’s way. However, somewhere between Eren throwing a wrench at Jean’s head, and now, they’d managed to smooth out the kinks.

They were so good together. They _flowed_ when they were piloting, the two of them flawlessly executing moves that proved successful in mission after mission. They began to antagonise each other a little less as the stress eased and the closeness of the ship’s cockpit and the adrenaline of battles began to work on them.

The first time Eren kissed Jean, they were coming down off the high of another good mission, just before the wrongness of killing had settled into their bones. His lips had fit well against Jean’s, and at the back of his mind Jean hadn’t been surprised when he kissed back. He couldn’t believe he’d ever thought the two of them so compatible. They were so close now that Jean had a hard time sleeping if he didn’t have a snoring Eren plastered to his back.

That was how they found themselves now, Eren shrugging out of his skin tight black latex suit they piloted in (and that Jean was sure was illegal on some planets), and pausing to pull Jean close by the front of his own suit to give him an excited, bruising kiss.

“We’re so _good_.” He breathed, looking giddy and perfect, hair in his eyes and grin bright and infectious. Jean just wanted to eat him whole, crawl under his skin and make a home in his burning, burning heart.

“I know.” Was all he said, helping Eren the rest of the way out of his suit so they could press together skin to skin, and for a short space of time, the world revolved around them.

**Author's Note:**

> 800 word commission for ghostb0nes on tumblr!! i hope you like it, the word limit was a Challenge but i think it turned out okay!
> 
> title from haunting by halsey


End file.
